polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
North Macedoniaball
Republic of North Macedonia |nativename = : Република Северна Македонија Republika Severna Makedonija |founded = September 8, 1991 ( |onlypredecessor = SR Macedoniaball |predicon = SR Macedonia |image = Macedoniaball.png |caption = Денес над Македонија! |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Proud, Nationalist, Nice |language = Macedonian Turkish Albanian |type = Hellenic Slavic |capital = Skopjeball |affiliation = UNball |religion = Orthodoxy |friends = Serbiaball Croatiaball Germanyball USAball Turkeyball Ukraineball Montenegroball Russiaball Sloveniaball Polandball |enemies = Greeceball (My name change be North Macedonia, so stop make complain already!) Albaniaball Republic of Iliridaball Bulgariaball Kosovoball Japanball ISISball |likes = All Slavs (Excluding Bulgariaball and Serbiaball), making fake news, Mother Teresa, being called Las Vegas of the (Skopje), Europe, stealing history and culture from other countries |hates = Greeceball saying things about him, oh Bulgariaball too, and um Albaniaball, being called FYROM, being eclipsed |predecessor = SR Macedoniaball |intospace = Not yet |bork = Dona dona Doughnut doughnut, Tavče Gravče! |food = Tavče Gravče, mastika |notes = Formerly known as the "Republic of Macedoniaball" from 1991 to 2019 |status = On the edge of a civil war }}North Macedoniaball, officially the Republic of North Macedoniaball, formerly known Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedoniaball (FYROMball)/Macedoniaball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe region known as the Balkans. He is a landlocked country bordered by Serbiaball and disputably Kosovoball to the North, Greeceball to the South, Bulgariaball to the East, and Albaniaball to the West. The country is divided into 9 regions, including the capital Skopjeball located in the North central part of the country, giving him a total area of 9,928 square miles, making him the 145th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of about 2.075 million inhabitants. Due to his recently solved dispute with Greeceball, he previously couldn't join alliances like EUball and NATOball until he changed his name. Now, he has become NATOball‘s 30th member and is waiting for the talks about his membership to open about him joining EUball. He does however, officially maintain membership in the UNball as he is a fully independent nation. As of January 16th, 2019, his name has been officially changed by UNball. North Macedoniaball often acts aggressive, especially around Greece since claims he is the direct descendent of Alexander the Great and the ancient Macedonian peoples of ancient Macedonia (which is pretty old). Greeceball thinks it's Greek, as according to Greeceball. However, North Macedoniaball insists he's the real Macedonian peoples and doesn't like being called Slav Macedonian, and he spends much monies to prove this by decorating Skopje with much North Macedonia watcha ma call its, which pisses off Greeceball. Despite this however, he considered a very nicely ball by most nationballs, and is good friend with Turkeyball, Sloveniaball and USAball. So while he is aggressive like most countries in the balkans, he is more the less considered "Chaotic Neutral". His national day is September 8. History North Macedoniaball was born as a 2ball like almost all of the European countries (except Estoniaball, Finlandball, Hungaryball, and Turkeyball) and lived in Southeast Europe with his brothers. Since the 7th century, many slavs began to migrate down into the Balkan peninsula where the Ancient kingdom of Macedonball used to be. More to be added... Flag Colors Family Parents and others * Macedonball - Great grandfather * Yugoslaviaball - Father * Soviet Unionball - Uncle Siblings * Serbiaball * Bulgariaball * Croatiaball * Bosniaball * Sloveniaball ** USAball - Brother-In-Law * Montenegroball. Cousins * Russiaball * Ukraineball * Belarusball * Polandball * Czechiaball * Slovakiaball Children * Republic of Iliridaball - Son Relationships Friends * Croatiaball - Slavic bros. I love him! * Sloveniaball - You're a rich Slavic Bro, gib money plox! * Montenegroball - I like Slavs. He is also Yugo bro. * Polandball - My best friend. Actually Polish and Macedonian are very similar. Polish is inverted Macedonian. But don't mistake me Polish culture is far from Macedonian. Happy 100th anniversary to you! Im so sorry but I support China and Russia over this Huawei crisis. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Makes gud food but stop supporting Albaniaball and Bulgariaball * Slovakiaball - Fellow Slav * Russiaball - RUSSIA POWERFUL! SLAVA ROSSIYA! I support China and Russia! * Bulgariaball My best partner who loves yogurt. But I am not Japanese you Baka! Please do not call my flag Japanese you Baka! I am not a Japanese guy am I right?? I am related to you! * Serbiaball - Good neighbour. He hates Albaniaball just like I do. Enemies * Albaniaball - Trying to make me another of his clones because you are so stupid!!! * Republic of Iliridaball - Albania's buddy. * Kosovoball - I may recognise you but I dont like you cause you are Albanian so nope... It took Serbia only 2 weeks to beat you!!! * Tunisiaball - For not recognzing me and supports Gyros to take my clay away from me. * Japanball - BAKA I AM NOT YOUR FATHER AND PLUS FUCK THE JAPANESE EMPIRE FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE CHINESE! I AM NOT A JAPANESE! I AM RELATED TO BULGARIANS AND BETTER I DONT KILL AND MURDER PEOPLE LIKE HIM! SO SHAM ON YOUR HISTORY! IDI U PICKU! MAJCINU! * Lebanonball - The same thing I said to Tunisia. * Ukraineball - You're an enemy of Russia, why should I support you? * Greeceball - Because you take my clay and make me change my name fuck you, you Slavic souvlaki munching donkey shit eater. How to Draw # First draw a ball # Make 2 happy eyes # Make circle in the middle # Make 8 Sunshine lines # Color the rest the inside with Red # Color the sun with Yellow Gallery Artwork Slav_Alignment_Chart.png VoNkUek.png AlexanderTheGreat.png Baltic Borks.png Familia_de_countryballs.png G13-7ghT.png Macedoniaball2.jpg Macedonian Republic of.png Comics Qlc60na.png|credit from Lu98ish dMJZtHp.png|credit from 201- Comic of Börk.jpeg Macedonia Time.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png ARHdyOv.png 8kNtfrn.png Name_disputes.png spsSWoK.png Perfect Match.png Macedonias Bickering.png CNOxCDJ.png Yugoslav sob story.png S6ukqVN.png 2zYuDBH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png 0przlxtncjqy.png What the reality is...png Country Changer.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Haircut.png Parasite.png EmpirieofMacedon.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png Romania haloween.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Macedoniaball pl:Macedoniaball ru:Македония zh:马其顿球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red Yellow Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Characters Category:Mountains Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Dispute North Macedoniaball Category:UNball Category:Aromanian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor